


I Love Your Hugs

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the one am fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested for the KuroTsuki for the prompt "I love your hugs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Hugs

Kuroo groaned when the sunlight shone on his face. Quickly shielding his eyes, he ducked under the covers, whining when Tsukishima pulled them off.

"Keeeeeiiiii, c'mooon. Its Sunday for Pete's sake, just let me sleeeep." Kuroo hid under a pillow and simultaneously threw one at Tsuki's face, making Tsuki groan in annoyance.

"You do realize it's two p.m., right?" Tsuki sighed, "Fine, no afternoon hugs for you then."

Tsuki left the room as Kuroo jolted awake, dashing out of the bedroom and running towards him, "Who said I didn't want the hugs?!" he said, pausing next to Tsukishima to throw an arm over his shoulder.

Kuroo grinned as Tsuki waited straight-faced by the coffee machine, eventually ignoring Kuroo to make himself some coffee.

"Keeeeiiii, c'mon, just one hug?" Kuroo pouted as if he were a puppy, laying his head on Tsuki's shoulder.

Tsuki sighed and looked at Kuroo, "Fine, bu-"

Before Tsuki could finish his sentence, Kuroo hugged him tightly, making Tsuki hug back in response.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging forehead kisses and hand nudges, eventually ignoring the now cold coffee.

"Y'know," Kuroo spoke up, nuzzling his head into Tsuki's shoulder, "I really love your hugs."

Tsuki laughed, "You've told me that more times than I can count."

Kuroo pecked Tsuki's cheek, getting a slight giggle in response, "I know, but I always feel like saying it when we hug."

Tsuki hummed, "I can tell."

"You're ruining the moment," Kuroo removed Tsuki's glasses and placed it on the nearby counter, "It's fine though, this'll fix it."

Kuroo kissed Tsuki all over his face. His nose, forehead, ears, he left no place untouched.

"Oi, that tickles!"

"Oh really?" Kuroo stopped hugging Tsuki and started tickling him all over, making Tsuki collapse in giggles on the nearby couch.

"K-Kuroo! St-top!"

"Never."

Kuroo mounted on-top of Tsuki, cuddling and tickling any expanse of skin he could see. Bending down every once in a while, Kuroo planed a few kisses here and there, but that didn't last long.

When Kuroo started lighting up on the tickles, Tsuki took the chance to flip positions and start tickling Kuroo, swapping their roles. Kuroo was much more ticklish than Tsukki was, so it only took about two minutes to get Kuroo to cry in laughter.

"K-Kei! Stop i-it!"

"Never." Tsuki gave Kuroo a smug grin while he gave Kuroo a few pecks here and there, eventually making Kuroo break out in laughter and embarrassment.

"We should do this more often." Tsuki said when they'd calmed down and snuggled on the couch.

"Hmm," Kuroo hummed, "Agreed."


End file.
